


SasuHina Month Day Twenty-Seven: Indigo Children

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: SasuHina Month 2018 [27]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Some sensors will tell you chakra color is a reflection of personality. Sasuke calls it a crock. But once he notices his similar shade to his partner's...maybe he's a little more convinced.





	SasuHina Month Day Twenty-Seven: Indigo Children

Ask any decent sensor, and they’ll tell you: every person’s chakra is a unique shade. And rather than being dependent on their most prominent elemental nature, it seems to be more derived from a person’s overall character. Personality, actions, mood and temperament.

While not obvious to all, those with dōjutsu can also - to varying extents - see these aura-like colors.

Sasuke has never given the fact much thought. Of course he’s noticed - hard not to, wielding the Sharingan as he does. It boils down, then, to an apathy of the subject. It’s never served him much purpose beyond being able to identify who a person is when his eyes are active. Things tied to a person like that - much like astrology or supposed future readings - all feel like pointless, baseless things to waste time on. Saying that colors can determine a person’s traits – or, perhaps, the reverse – seems a little too much like superstitious nonsense to him.

His own is a sort of…indigo color. A blue-purple that’s fluctuated slightly as more one than the other at different points of his life. Another aspect he’s not attributed to much. Naruto’s, for example, is dual toned. At some points it shows a brilliant blue, others a fiery orange…which, he suspects, is more Kurama’s doing than the Uzumaki’s. Sakura’s is a bright green. Kakashi’s is a cool, blue-tinged grey. It’s never meant much to him before.

At least, not until now.

“See anything?”

Byakugan active, Hinata scans the empty building supposedly hiding a serial thief. “…second floor. Their chakra looks agitated…they know we’re here.”

“Doesn’t matter. They’re not about to overtake us. I’ll take point - you can see any possible exits better than I can.” Sasuke doesn’t even bother uncovering his Rinnegan, instead just drawing a tantō. Their thief is supposedly armed, so something to block with is probably prudent.

Not that your typical run-of-the-mill pickpocket is likely much of a threat.

Hinata takes a rear route, Sasuke making his way through the front. Sharingan activating, he can vaguely see their off-yellow chakra through the ceiling. It’s not much of a pool - he doubts they’re capable of much, if any, actual jutsu. Likely just someone trained in a bit of taijutsu and bukijutsu to scrape by nicking wallets.

Hence their warrant for arrest.

It’s clear they’ve turned this little hovel into a home - there’s signs of the abandoned space being lived in. Most, however, is on the second story: a bedroll, cooking lamp, and a bag tossed willy-nilly in a corner.

Approaching the proper room, he senses Hinata outside, ready to cut off an escape route through a window. With a kick, he bats the already-loose door from its hinges.

The thief holds a rusted kunai in a shaking hand, pointing at him. “S-stay back!”

The Uchiha is hardly impressed. “Drop the weapon, and save us both a little time and effort. You’re under arrest for several counts of thievery. Come in quietly, and I won’t have to drag you back to the station by your scruff.”

The young man ignores his offer, backing up to the rear, outer wall…up against an open window.

Mistake.

Knowing Hinata will take the opportunity, Sasuke just has to stall. “You’re hardly in any shape to take someone like me down. We can avoid the violence if you just -”

“Gyah!”

Stiffening, the arrestee collapses, twitching slightly. Clinging to the windowsill, Hinata retracts a flattened palm. Her Jūken strike to the back was enough to lay him out, chakra points blocked and leaving him immobile.

Sheathing his blade, Sasuke sighs. “Well that was easy.”

Hinata hops through the window. “Certainly could have been worse.”

“Mm.” Looking to his partner, Sasuke starts to speak, but stops as he notices something. Up until now, he’s not really looked to her fully with his kekkei genkai active.

Funny…her chakra looks pretty close to his color. Maybe a bit more on the purple side compared to his bluer shade, but…how has he not noticed that until now?

“We should get him back - his chakra points should start unlocking in about half an hour.” It’s then Hinata turn to look at him, brow furrowing slightly at his expression. “…what?”

“…nothing.” His iris fades back to black. “…you’re right. Let’s get moving.”

They take him back to the precinct, Sasuke giving a lower ranked recruit some practice interrogating the man. It takes a little while, but eventually he fesses up to a career of pickpocketing.

“Look - there’s not a lot of work for civilians anymore! All these shinobi retiring after the war are taking up all the decent jobs. And they’ve all got their freaky ninja skills, it’s not fair! I either steal, or I starve!”

“We’re all adjusting to our changing world, but there’s no room in it for behavior like that.” Sasuke closes the door of the man’s holding cell. “You’ll have your trial in a week or two. Until then, I suggest you start brainstorming ways to improve after you get out.”

Arms loosely folded beside him, Hinata gives her partner a glance. “…he does have a point, you know,” she offers as they take their leave, walking beside him. “There’s been a shift in the balance of work lately.”

“Then the village needs to find ways to get its people employed, if they’re able-bodied and minded. Taking what isn’t yours is a mindset Konoha doesn’t need.”

“I agree. But people are desperate.”

“Well…for now, this is  _our_  job. At least now he’s got a roof over his head that doesn’t leak, and three meals a day. Then we can get him rehabilitated, and he can start over after he’s had time to mull over his actions. We’re not about to lock him up and throw away the key for something so minor. He just needs time to reflect.”

Hinata only half-listens. “…I’ll have to talk to Hanabi and see what she thinks. Maybe the clans should ask for a meeting about this. We might be able to brainstorm more ideas to help ensure shinobi don’t hurt the civilian work trade.”

Watching her as she thinks, Sasuke can’t help but let his Sharingan flicker back. The same indigo shade meets his eye, though now brighter as she concentrates, the motion through her system quicker and more concentrated around her brain.

“…Sasuke-kun?”

“Hm?”

“Um…” She hesitates. “Why are you…using your Sharingan…?”

“Watching your chakra.”

“W…why?”

Well, he might as well explain now that he’s been caught. “I noticed yours is a similar shade to mine. Made me curious.”

“…oh!” His answer seems to take her aback. “I noticed that too, a few weeks ago. Though yours is more…blue. And maybe a little…darker?” She smiles. “I think it suits you.”

“…yeah? Yours too.” It’s hard not to think of purple when picturing the Hyūga. She wears it, her hair is a deep violet shade, and even her eyes have a tinge of lilac to them.

“Do you ever believe in they say about chakra color and personalities?”

“No. At least, I’ve never thought about it. Seems like nonsense to me.”

Hinata laughs softly into a hand. “I had a feeling you’d say that. I guess I’m not sure, but…maybe it explains why we get along so well, ne?”

“…hn. Maybe.” Moving forward, he hears her jog to catch up.

He doesn’t want to admit, he thought the same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, one more down! I’ll admit, the more technical definition of indigo children wasn’t really one I wanted to work with due to its negative connotation with mental illness (aka being a “magical” explanation for real conditions, which allows some parents to then skip treatments that would likely help a child). So, I took a bit of a twist on it and referred it to chakra colors!  
> Indigo can refer to a variety of shades of purple to blue, and I see Hinata as more purple and Sasuke as blue, so it fits fairly well! Even if Sasuke might not believe it. I see him as a little skeptical when it comes to things like this x3  
> Anyway, I’m still not 100% caught up - I hope to be before this all ends, at any rate! I’ll admit…I’m sad this is almost over, but also a bit relieved. I’ve maintained a good average word count, so I’m proud of my work! And I’m super stoked y’all seem to be enjoying them! But I’m also feeling a little burnt out, especially with other projects currently going on ^^; But I’ll save being sappy for the last day. Just happened to be thinking of it today - only four more drabbles to go!


End file.
